


Colin thinks about it

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, Pencil, Vacation, mini-RPF-bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin wanted to go on vacation, to relax, get away from everything, and maybe even get laid, but someone cock-blocks him throughout the vacation. Then he learns the reason for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin thinks about it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vacation gone wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801057) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



                                           

                                          

 


End file.
